This invention relates to methods and apparatuses for sampling fluids, such as for example, methods and apparatuses for sampling waste water from bodies of water.
In using one type of sampler, samples are automatically drawn at predetermined intervals and deposited into one or more separate containers within a housing. Generally, the housing and containers are brought from a remote location to a site for sampling, and when the samples have been drawn, they are taken to a laboratory to determine the contents of the liquid within the container or containers. Such samplers may put multiple samples taken at different times into the same container and this is called composite sampling. For other applications, samples are periodically taken such as at fixed time periods and deposited into a plurality of containers or samples are taken at intervals determined by an external device such as a flow meter that selects the time based on the amount of water that has flowed through a channel.
In this class of sampler, provision is made in a base for ice to be added. The base is adapted to receive and cooperate with a sequencer or distributor, a cover, a control module and a pump.
In one type of prior art sampler within this general class, different styles or designs of bases hold the containers, depending on whether the containers are for composite sampling or rain water run off or for other periodic sampling. In one design of such prior art samplers, a wire container holder or rack is used to carry the containers and can be inserted into a housing to hold them in place. The wire container holder is designed for the particular type of sampler to fit in its individual base.
The prior art sampling techniques and apparatuses have several disadvantages, such as: (1) a large number of base designs are required and the base designs have to be relatively heavily insulated; (2) bringing ice to cool the samples and different numbers of containers for different sampling situations requires time-consuming steps in handling the containers and the ice and the like.